


Man for Binford Tools

by ShimmerShadows



Category: Home Improvement (TV)
Genre: Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: A collection of haiku





	Man for Binford Tools

Father to his son

Baptism of motor oil

He says R-R-R...

 

* * *

Two neighbors reflect

Wisdom through simple koans

A fence between them

* * *

 

Man for Binford Tools

His right hand man, friend in plaid

I don’t think so, Tim

* * *

 


End file.
